Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, a liquid crystal display which prevents irregular movement and slow response speed of liquid crystal molecules while increasing transmittance of the liquid crystal display.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In the liquid crystal layer, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Then, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field so as to control the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display in which long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged so as to be perpendicular to upper and lower display panels while electric fields are not applied is in the spotlight because its contrast ratio is high and it is easy to implement a wide standard viewing angle.
In order to implement a wide viewing angle in such a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, a plurality of domains having different alignment directions of the liquid crystal may be formed in one pixel.
As a means of forming the plurality of domains as such, there is a method of forming cutouts, such as slits and the like, in the field generating electrodes. Using the method, the liquid crystals are rearranged by a fringe field generated between edges of the cutouts and the field generating electrodes facing the edges thereof, thereby forming the plurality of domains.
In the case of a liquid crystal display including a plurality of domains, a portion of a pixel electrode may be formed to have a plate shape without slits or the like so as to increase transmittance. However, influence of a fringe field is reduced at a plate-shaped portion of the pixel electrode, and thus liquid crystal molecules are irregularly moved and response speeds of the liquid crystal molecules become slow, thereby deteriorating display quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.